1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sound data processing and, more particularly, to a sound processing device for selecting sound data and a user interface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the development of an information processing technology in recent years, a large amount of content is readily held in a storage medium. As content held in the storage medium, for example, music content is generally downloaded from a distribution site through a network or is copied between devices so as to be held in the storage medium. A user who uses such content searches for desired content from a large amount of content. As a method therefor, desired content is generally searched for and selected from a list or a folder configuration of content names, images, videos or the like is displayed. That is, the user selects desired content based on content information obtained visually.
With respect to sound data such as music content reproduced so as to be acoustically recognized, the reproduced result may be enjoyed regardless of the display on a screen.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-135891 and 2008-135892, the technology for simultaneously reproducing a plurality of pieces of music data and, at this time, performing a predetermined process with respect to the plurality of sound signals such that the music signals are heard by the sense of hearing so as to be separately audible by the user is disclosed.